


One night

by small_galaxy_child



Series: Warmed by Tears, Cradled by Thorns [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, noncon, not happy lmao, starts out consensual then goes downhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Seung-gil gently sipped his drink, letting the sweet and tangy fruity flavor rush over his tongue. His margarita was almost finished and he still hadn’t talked to anyone, which was the entire reason he had come out. He sighed and resigned that the night was going to be another night where he went home and complained to his dog about how he couldn’t get a single fuck. He was about to ask the bartender for his check when he felt a man sit next to him on his right. With enough stealth as he could muster, he looked at his from the corner of his eye. The man didn’t look half bad and at this point Seung-gil was a bit desperate. His alpha scent wasn’t half too bad either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I look at myself and wonder "Why?"
> 
> Anyway this is apart of an AU I'm writing that's about the mafia. You can't tell in this one shot because I wrote it that way for some reason?
> 
> The main couple will be MilaSara in that fic so look out 

Seung-gil gently sipped his drink, letting the sweet and tangy fruity flavor rush over his tongue. His margarita was almost finished and he still hadn’t talked to anyone, which was the entire reason he had come out. He sighed and resigned that the night was going to be another night where he went home and complained to his dog about how he couldn’t get a single fuck. He was about to ask the bartender for his check when he felt a man sit next to him on his right. With enough stealth as he could muster, he looked at his from the corner of his eye. The man didn’t look half bad and at this point Seung-gil was a bit desperate. His alpha scent wasn’t half too bad either.

The man ordered a regular beer before turning to look at Seung-gil. Seung-gil moved his eyes towards his drink and pretended not to notice, finishing off his drink. 

“I’d offer to buy you a drink, but it seems like you just finished one.” The man says, a bit obviously eyeing the omega up. Seung-gil tilts his head toward him and turning a bit. With no emotion showing on his face, he teasingly responds.

“I could always use another.”

The rest of the time at the bar was a blur that ended with the two making out in the back of a taxi on the way to the man's house, whom Seung-gil learned was named Jean. Jean’s hands stayed planted on Seung-gil’s ass for a majority of the ride yet he couldn’t bring himself to care, not as he dug his hands into Jean’s hair and kissed the life out of him.

The taxi stopped and they stumbled out, Jean paying the drive for the ride while Seung-gil hung onto him. Afterwards the duo wasted no time making their way to the bedroom, grinding against each other. Once they got to the bedroom and began undressing Seung-gil abruptly stopped Jean by placing a hand on his chest.

“You have to use protection. I’m not on birth control.” Seung-gil told Jean, hoping it wouldn’t be a dealbreaker. Jean nodded, leaning in to kiss Seung-gil before he stopped him again. “I’m serious Jean.”

Jean nodded his head again, “Of course babe, you can even put the condom on me if you want.” Seung-gil accepted Jean’s offer and the two got back to undressing. Once they were both naked Jean produced a condom from his wallet and handed it to Seung-gil. In turn, he felt a bit embarrassed but had Jean sit on the edge of the bed so he could put the condom on. After the awkwardness of having to stroke Jean to full hardness passed and he made sure the condom was on properly, he crawled past Jean to get into the position he usually took. Seung-gil stayed on all fours before leaning down to rest on his elbows. Jean made his way behind him, kneeling.  
“You’re so slick for me.” Jean commented, using his hands to spread Seung-gil’s cheeks while his breath ghosted over his hole. Seung-gil flushed, wiggling around a bit. He didn’t really like dirty talk and was already horny, wanting to get a move on.

“Go ahead and prepare me.” He ordered, looking back at the other out of the corner of his eyes. Jean clicked his tongue as he pressed a finger in. Seung-gil groaned, pushing backwards to force the finger in deeper.

“A bit eager aren’t we?” Jean asks and Seung-gil snorts. 

“And you weren’t?” Seung-gil asks before Jean adds another finger. He lets out another groan, more slick sliding out with his growing arousal. Jean curled his fingers purposefully, making Seung-gil let out a little yelp. It went like this for a few moments, Jean thrusting and curling his fingers while Seung-gil pressed back, moaning.

Eventually Jean removed his fingers, wiping the slick that had accumulated on his hand onto his cock. He lined himself up to Seung-gil’s entrance, rubbing against the fluttering hole.

“You ready?” He asked, teasing Seung-gil by barely applying pressure. Seung-gil grunted, bucking backwards in an attempt to get Jean inside him.

“Mount me already.” Was Seung-gil’s response.

The first thrust knocked the air out of Seung-gil. Jean sheathed himself inside him and started an unrelenting pace. His hands had a vice-like grip on Seung-gil’s hips and Seung-gil loved it. Seung-gil snuck a hand under himself and began pulling at his own dick, increasing his sensations. After a few thrusts, Jean changed his angle and managed to slide past Seung-gil’s prostate. 

Seung-gil moved his hand from his dick, grasping onto one of Jean’s hands. “There again!” He managed moan out. Jean listened and slid over that place again, bringing Seung-gil closer to the edge. 

“Jean!” 

It was fast and rough, everything that Seung-gil had been hoping for when he went out that night. After a few more well angled thrusts and one of Jean’s hands moving from his hip to his cock to stroke him, Seung-gil was coming. Jean finished soon after him, thrusting into Seung-gil’s heat one last time before releasing into the condom. 

They both took a breather for a few minutes, Jean staying inside of Seung-gil. Slowly he slid out of Seung-gil, removing the condom and tying it before getting up to throw it away. Seung-gil shifted onto his back, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know if Jean wanted him to stay or not. His question was answered when Jean got back into the bed and threw an arm around Seung-gil. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them saying anything. After a few minutes passed, Jean spoke up.

“Are you up for a round two?” 

Seung-gil contemplated this in his mind. Jean wasn’t a bad lay and he figured they probably wouldn’t meet again after this (Seung-gil wasn’t interested in anything that lasted for more than one night). Knowing himself, he knew he also probably wasn’t going to get laid again any time soon.

“Sure.”

At that Jean moved his arm from over Seung-gil, taking the time to sit up. Seung-gil followed in suit, unsure of what to do once again. 

“Can you get the condom out of my wallet? It’s closer to the side of the bed you’re on.” Jean asked, flashing a smile. Seung-gil didn’t smile back but nodded, shifting to sit on his knees and reaching his hand down to pick the wallet up off the floor. 

Suddenly a hand was in his hair, twisting the strands and pulling him back. Seung-gil let out a startled noise before his face was shoved into the pillow he had previously been resting on. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing. He attempted to flail his arms back but another hand twisted his left arm into his back. 

Jean grinded against his ass and moved his hand from Seung-gil’s hair to hold his right arm down.

“You’re just begging to get pups fucked into you.” Jean’s voice sounded deeper as he held Seung-gil down. “Not using birth control, having me fuck you in the mating position.” 

Seung-gil jerked his body, attempting to move out of the position Jean had him stuck in. Jean clicked his tongue and pushed against Seung-gil’s back, making him sink further into the mattress.

He felt like he couldn't breath, opening his mouth to scream only for nothing to come out. 

He found his voice when Jean begun to sink into him, bare and unrelenting. It didn't hurt physically but it hurt mentally. The scream tore through his body, muffled by the pillow. 

Jean started a fast pace, similar to before. This time it was unwelcome. 

“Isabella’s going to be so mad when she finds out I got an omega first.” Jean commented, laughing after delivering a particularly harsh thrust that caused Seung-gil to sob.

Seung-gil didn't know who Isabella was and he really didn't care. He just wanted Jean out. Out of him. He wanted out of the room.

“When we got married, we both agreed to having our own omegas and god. I think I got the prettiest one.”

When Seung-gil felt Jean’s knot forming he let out another scream.

“No no no no-” He chanted, attempting to wriggle free. 

It was too late. Jean gave a final thrust and his knot locked him to the omega. Seung-gil froze in shock, unable to handle it. Jean took this momentary freeze to grasp Seung-gil’s hair and pull his neck up. 

As tears ran down Seung-gil’s face Jean dug his teeth into his scent glands, tying the two together until death. Afterwards Jean let go of Seung-gil’s hair, letting him fall forward onto the bed.

Seung-gil gasped and tried to catch his breath, whimpering as Jean rocked forward to pull at the knot.

“If this doesn't get you pregnant, I can't wait until your next heat.”


End file.
